


I said I love you, you said good bye

by Andy_Stark



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiddlesworth, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non poteva continuare a fingere. <br/>Era stanco.<br/>Ma Chris non voleva lasciarlo andare.<br/>Per questo decise di partire per Sidney...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I said I love you, you said good bye

Era passata del tutto inosservata la sua presenza.  
Ed era assurdo, viste le dimensioni del teatro.   
Talmente assurdo che Chris pensò che doveva averlo fatto apposta.  
Eppure non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato l'ultima volta...  
Ok, non gli aveva detto che la moglie era di nuovo incinta, ma non era un motivo buono per ignorarlo così.  
Entrare nei camerini fu semplice per lui.  
Una volta giunto davanti alla porta di quello di Tom, non aveva esitato a bussare energicamente.  
L'inglese aveva aperto lentamente.  
Un asciugamano gli fasciava la vita e un altro gli copriva i capelli.  
-Cia-  
Chris non ebbe il tempo di pronunciare l'ultima lettera, che si trovò la porta sbattuta in faccia.  
Sì, ora ne era certo.  
Tom ce l'aveva con lui.  
Attenderlo fuori non era servito a nulla, lo aveva fatto allontanare da una guardia e poi era salito in macchina senza degnarlo del minimo sguardo.  
Ma non se la sarebbe di certo cavata così.  
Chris non aveva di certo fatto 20 ore di viaggio solo per vedere uno spettacolo teatrale.  
A lui neanche piaceva Shakespeare.  
\- Tom, ti prego! Andiamo posso sapere che ti ho fatto almeno? Tom!!-  
Non si era fatto alcuno scrupolo ad urlare davanti casa dell'inglese per farsi sentire.  
Ma il poveraccio si era talmente vergognato, che alla fine aveva ceduto e lo aveva fatto entrare in casa.  
\- Vuoi sapere che mi hai fatto? Bene. Avevamo detto che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Che ci fai qui? Non mi hai detto che aspettate un secondo figlio. Che ci fai qui? Non mi hai nemmeno fatto gli auguri di buon Natale e di buon anno. Che ci fai qui, Chris? Hai fatto un viaggio inutile.-  
Ovviamente il biondone non si aspettava il tappeto rosso, ma quelle parole avevano colpito dolorosamente a fondo.  
\- Mi dispiace per Elsa, non credevo ti importasse saperlo...-  
\- Non.. Non credevi?? Chris, cosa hai nel cervello???-  
Tom sembrava basito e sul punto di piangere.  
\- Io voglio bene a quella donna! Avevamo sistemato tutto, con lei! Poi dovevamo per forza ricaderci e poco dopo vengo a sapere da internet che lei è incinta! E hai anche la faccia tosta di venire qui, magari aspettandoti che stappi una bottiglia di champagne! Cresci un po'! E' finita!-  
Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca tutte d'un fiato e non avevano dato né il tempo né il modo di ribattere all'Australiano.  
\- Sono venuto per chiarire...-  
Aveva tentato di difendersi, ma si sentiva un verme.  
Che cosa era andato a fare lì? Neanche lui lo sapeva più.  
Tom prese un gran respiro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Non lo avrebbe sopportato ancora per molto.  
\- Hai chiarito. Mi vedo con una ragazza, comunque... Nel caso te ne importasse qualcosa...-  
A quelle parole Chris sentì come un bastone colpirlo dritto in mezzo alla schiena.  
\- Ah. Sono... Contento per te...-  
\- Già. Stammi bene, Chris.-  
Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, non poteva rimanere un secondo di più lì con lui e poi era stanco. Stanco per via degli spettacoli, per via dell'ora tarda, ma più di tutto, era stanco della loro malsana relazione.  
\- Tom...-  
La voce dell'uomo sembrava supplicare l'altro, che ora gli dava le spalle.  
L'unica risposta che si udì fu un singhiozzo quasi soffocato.  
L'Inglese si maledisse per non essere stato abbastanza forte da resistere, ma fu proprio quando si mosse per salire le scale del soppalco che portava alla camera che Chris lo bloccò in un abbraccio alle sue spalle.  
\- Non so come tu faccia a vivere sapendo di averla tradita prima e dopo averla messa incinta ma io non voglio fare più parte di questo schifo... Lasciami stare...-  
Lo aveva pregato, in un soffio sofferente.  
\- Non voglio rinunciare a nessuno dei due...-  
Aveva sussurrato in risposta il biondo, ottenendo una gomitata sul petto.  
Prese Tom per le spalle e l'obbligò a voltarsi.  
Stava piangendo ancora.  
Non riusciva a sopportare quelle lacrime.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e, semplicemente, lo baciò.  
E Tom non provò ad allontanarsi, si lasciò baciare e poi si strinse forte a lui, bisognoso.  
\- Partirò con te e parleremo con Elsa... Oppure te ne andrai da solo e mi lascerai vivere in pace...-  
E Tom sperava vivamente che Chris scegliesse la seconda opzione ma, no, era troppo egoista e stupido.  
O forse era solamente troppo innamorato.  
Onestamente a Tom non importava in quel momento.  
Sarebbe successa una lite terribile, Chris forse non lo aveva ancora capito che si stava giocando il matrimonio.  
E per cosa? Per chi? Per lui..?  
Eppure Tom non disse più nulla.  
Si limitò a dormire sul divano, con il capo poggiato sul petto dell'amante, beandosi dei battiti del suo cuore e del suo calore, così rassicuranti, in una notte fredda e piovosa come quella.


End file.
